1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a lens mounting module, an interchangeable lens system, and an electronic apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to the lens mounting module with an enhanced assembly performance, an interchangeable lens system, and electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus may include a photographing apparatus that is an apparatus that records a shape of an object by use of image pickup devices such as charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices which transform the light data coming through a lens to electrical signals, and includes digital cameras, digital camcorders, mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, etc.
The photographing apparatus may include an interchangeable lens system in which a lens unit is separable from a body unit and a fixed lens system in which the lens unit is fixed to the body unit. The interchangeable lens system may include a lens mount apparatus in which various kinds of lens units may be installed to the body unit.